


Declan Harp Imagines: NSFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jason Momoa Characters [8]
Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Declan Harp/Reader
Series: Jason Momoa Characters [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934317
Kudos: 10





	Declan Harp Imagines: NSFW

You watch as Declan takes a deep breath and ducks under the icy water. When he comes back up, he flings his hair back, letting it fall over his shoulders. You admire the way the water droplets trail down his bare chest, waving as he notices you. 

“I brought clothes,” you tell him, holding them up so he can see.

They're as clean as you could get them out here. 

“Thanks.” He grins. “Got some food for me too?” he asks. 

You laugh. “Of course,” you assure him. “Now get out of there before you freeze.” 

“Yes, ma'am,” he growls eagerly.

He's always worked up after a hunt. You go to check on the food while he gets dressed. 

You're not surprised when, a few moments later, you feel his hands squeeze your waist and pull you back against the bulge in his loosely tied breeches. 

“Declan,” you tease, standing up and turning so you can put your arms around him. Your skin starts to warm his as he begins to drag your skirts up. “Your dinner is hot.” 

“Mmm, and so am I. And so are you,” he points out. 

You untie his breeches and push them down as he lifts you up into his arms and buries his face in your partially exposed cleavage. You moan, stroking his cock as he bites and tugs on your nipples, his hands squeezing your ass. 

“Declan, please!” you gasp.

He nods, laying you down on the blankets spread out by the fire. He reaches between you, lining himself up with your entrance, and then thrusts all the way in in one long stroke. 

You cry out and throw your head back as you stretch around him. You were ready for him, as ready as you've ever been, but he's still a large man. 

Declan grunts, setting a rough pace. He leans up to kiss you, capturing each sound you make, your skirts billowing around his powerful thighs as he pushes into you over and over. 

It's not long before you're writhing and groaning out your release beneath him. Your back arches off the ground, your fingers dig into his shoulders, and you shudder against him uncontrollably. 

Declan finds his own release soon after, rutting as he finishes, drawing your hands up over your head before slumping against you. 

You squeeze your legs around him, leaning up to kiss him softly. “I love you, Declan,” you murmur. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
